Untitled
by Sicariluv
Summary: New Girl in town. She is attacked by Vampires, Cullens and Wolves need to solve the problem. Most usual pairings. Just pretend some things didnt happen in BD and its a few years later. Not good at summaries or titles. Any suggestions?
1. Should've Stayed Home

**Should've stayed home**

I had decided to take a trip, a short trip to La Push beach. I need to clear my head. The break up hadn't gone well. I was in a relationship the was ending to nowhere. The once sweet and charming guy turned out to be selfish and ugly. That was not where I wanted to be. So There I was eleven at night driving to the beach. What a soothing place it was. Normally I would head south closer to the warmer weather. I didn't want normal tonight I wanted a change. My face was heated with tears and leftover anger from arguing. The cool air seemed to dampen more as I got closer to La Push soothed my red cheeks and eyes. It felt lovely and calming.

Finding the spot where friends and I had surfed a million times before I parked my Jeep. I pulled a blanket from the back and headed towards the beach. My long layered hair blew around my face. It may be really too cold to enjoy this I thought but I kept going not wanting to waste the trip. As I neared the beach I almost thought I could hear faint voices but I told myself to ignore it. No one but my own crazy self would be out here tonight. Besides there were no other cars in the area. I found a spot on the beach and sat down with the blanket around me but underneath my bum to not get it soaked. I sat for a long time enjoying the sounds of the ocean the breeze around me. What a wonderful night. The stars were shining brightly, I gazed at them ignoring the rest of the world around me and in my head. Lost in my trance I must not have seen or heard the two men that greeted me there.

Before I knew it the two men were in front of me. I had to blink to make sure I was really seeing them. I hadn't seen them walk up. Where had they come from? I shook my head and the bright stars lit up there pale as stone skin.

"Um...Yes?" I said to their grinning faces.

What was I thinking coming out here? I had dont it before. It was stupid and now I felt completely stupid.

"So when did such lovely ladies start coming out here all alone.?" One of the men asked. He had dark brown hair the was wavy and combed back over his head. His features were sharp but he still more handsome than most men I had ever seen except the man next to him. He was as equally attractive only his hair was Brown and curly and to his shoulders. His nose was wide but his lips were full and it evened him out. He was bulky like a football player. I was completely frightened of him from his size alone. He was a good four inches taller than the other man who still taller than my 5' 8" body.

"I...I was just about to leave I stammered." Shit! I cursed in my head don't stammer it'll only make you seemed more scared.

I stood up quickly almost losing my balance. I stared back and forth at each of their faces. The shorter of the two men seemed to be having a hard time with his now. He kept twitching in and sniffing. Great a cokehead.

"Goodnight!" I suddenly cried and it almost came out as a high pitched shreik. I turned and walked as quickly as the beach would allow me. But before I was even able to take ten steps the bigger man was in front of me. I turned and looked back and the other man was gone. When I faced the big guy again both were standing there.

"Honey you smell delicious." The large man said.

My heart was beating out of my chest. I wanted it to calm down. The harder it would be the more irrational my thoughts seemed to get.

"I dont have any money." I said "Please just leave me alone. I left my purse in my car. If you let me get it you can have it"

"We dont want your purse, honey."

My heart sank and I think it stopped beating for a good 30 seconds. When I regained control of myself I sucked in a deap breath of air.

"So uh...You just need someone to talk to?" I let out a small nervous laugh. This was not going to be good.


	2. They Were Coming Fast 2

**They Were Coming Fast**

In a quick flash I was down on the ground. My clothes were gone. I couldnt even utter the words for them to not touch me. To leave me alone! My eyes wide with fright all I could do was stare as these men faster than human speed undressed themselves. Only one had to keep thier hand on me to keep me from running or even moving. Pain was sent through my body with the smaller mans touch. His hand on my leg would send sharp pains throughout my body like my insides were being torn out. I screamed from the horror of that feeling. When the other man touched me I didn't feel this only his cold hand. I screamed and grunted as I pounded away at them but it only felt like I was pounding into marble. It made me hurt even more to feel this way. I could hear some of the plans they had for me but not all. They spoke so quickly it was hard to make out every word. But I heard something of my blood and something of taking me with them to keep.

As soon as they were undressed the big man sat down by my head. He gripped my wrists hard. It felt as though my bones were going to break. Leaning over my head allowing his member to be close to my face he licked one of my breasts. This was not nearly as horrible as the other. He pulled my legs open as wide as he could with intentional pain inflicted on my body. I wriggled under him wanting to free myself even if I knew it was hopeless. In and instant his hands were holding my legs and that where the pain started and traveled though my body. With the sharps pains it made me stop moving and only attempt to grip myself with the shock of the pain.

"Now sit still and it doesnt have to hurt like that!" He yelled at me

Inching his body closer to me I screamed for them to leave me alone heaved my body back and forth as hard as I could. The man who had just spoke to me put his hand on my belly.

"What did I just say?" He roared.

And I felt the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. I was sure I had passed out for a quick moment. For when I was awake again he was pounding into me bringing pain to my most sensitve area. The larger man who leaned above me still kissed and suck at my breast. He was sucking so hard I knew there were going to be hickeys everywhere.

"All that blood on the surface." He murmured and sucked again. I watched in horror as he bit me below my left breast. The smaller man knocked him ten feet away from me. The bite immediatly bled and left a horrible burning sensation. I screamed from the pain. The man who was still pounding away leaned forward and licked the blood that was running down my body. His eyes were wild and after tasting the blood it didn't take long for him to orgasm and step away from me. He flung my legs closed so hard they knocked together.

"Your turn." He said to the other man who was now quickly at my side squeezing the wound he had left. He licked and sucked at the blood.

"If you fucking kill her we cant keep her." The man shouted.

I scrambled the best that my brain could muster but it was nothing compared to this hulk of a man. He smiled and flipped me over on my belly. I landed crashing onto the sand and the wind escaping my lungs. I coughed and gasped for air as he pulled me close to him.

"You're going to enjoy this bitch. I'm bigger than he is." He hissed in my ear.

With that He shoved himself into me from behind. A scream escaped from deep in my core. The pain was almost as bad as the other man touching me. I was sure he had ripped the little piece of extra skin that somewhat covered the vaginal opening. With each of his hard thrusts I fell closer and closer to unconsciousness. It was then that I could hear them. The hard pounding foosteps of what sounded like horses running on the beach and there were several and they were coming fast.


	3. You Stink 3

**You Stink**

The shorter man whipped around in the direction of the noise.

"Do you smell that?" He asked

"I smelled it a while ago." The big man replied through thrusts. "Its just a pack of dogs."

"Its horrible."

Only a second after that we were surrounded by the biggest wolves I had ever seen. If the man who was with me hadn't stopped and thrown me to the ground I would've thought I was hallucinating.

The growls were loud and the eyes were glowing. I was terrified. What next? I thought. Hadn't I endured enough pain. Scrambling as fast as I could I crawled and found the blanket that I had with me. Grabbing it, I wrapped it around my body.

The men were now more like animals themselves. Growls escaped their mouth and their teeth shown as bright as the moon. The wolves howled and it was if they were talking to each other or something else. I curled into a ball and sat where I was. As fast as the wolves had come there was no way I could outrun them or the men who had attacked. My whole body ached on top of that. Every muscle head to toe was in agony. It felt like muscles I didn't know I had were torn. Tears flew down my face but I tried not to sob to draw more attention to myself.

In a half a second one of the men jumped at a wolf and the fight began. The most awful sounds of bones cracking and the sounds of bodies being crashed together. It was like a thunder storm. I watched in horror as the bigger man was taken on by several of the wolves. Less attention was paid to the smaller one. Growls and howls and whimpers echoed through the night. I could only stare when a wolf tore into the flesh of the big man. His arm ripped nearly in half but he didn't bleed.

I gasped and saw the wolf that was smaller than the rest run into the nearby brush. In my haze I saw my pants shredded laying on the sand about ten feet away. I took the chance and crawled slowly towards them. Unfortunately it brought the unwanted attention my way. The bigger man grabbed me by my wasted and picked me up off the ground.

"If you touched me, I'll kill her." He shouted to the wolves. How would they ever understand that I thought in my head. What was this?

I shoved at his arm and fought against him. A wolf dared to come near. The mans teeth mashed into my neck. The pain from the bite before was nothing compared to this. My entire body immediately felt lit up in flames. I screamed in agony. What had he done to me? This wasn't normal.

The largest wolf jumped in the air and came crashing down on the big man. I fell from his arms and looked back to see his head be completely ripped off. If I hadn't been in the state I was, I would've thrown up from the sight. From out of nowhere a set of arms wrapped around me.

"Jeez! You stink." A female voice said in my ear.

I couldn't do anything but look at her. She picked me up with ease and carried me to my jeep. Her hair was curly and to her chin. She had the cutest button nose and dark eyes.

I writhed in her arms from pain. I didn't mean to make it uncomfortable for her nor did I even know if I wanted to or not.

"Why aren't they here yet?" She demanded to who I wasn't sure.

"They weren't in the area." A males voice responded. "Is she turning?"

"I don't know but Carlisle needs to tell us what to do."

My jeep was opened and I was layed in the back. The blanket was laid over top of me. I could see a fire now started on the beach and instead of all wolves there were now men and a few wolves. I closed my eyes slowly trying not to yell from the pain. I buried my face in the jeeps carpet and moaned loudly. When I opened my eyes again there was the most handsome man I had ever seen climbing in the jeep with me. His blonde hair was attempted to be slicked back but being wind blown it was slightly a wry. His skin was smooth and as pale as the men who had attacked me but his face was kind. The jeep was small so he had to straddle me which frightened me. I put my hand to his chest to push him away. It was a completely failed attempt to defend myself. He bent down and whispered something in my ear. I had no idea what he said but it was so soothing just hearing the sound of his voice. Instead of pushing him away my hand ended up clutching his shirt almost pulling him in to me for comfort. His lips went to the bite on my neck and he began sucking in the same spot as the bite. I could see through my blurred vision another blonde man nearby and I felt a calming sensation flow through my body. But I still felt the pain of the fire which was slowly simmering down.


	4. Meet the Cullens 4

**I'm saying it a lil late but I don't own twilight. Wish I did **

**Meet The Cullens**

When I awoke after that horrid night, I was in a strange room and it wasn't a hospital room, which enhanced my fright. There I was though hooked up with the usual things IV, Catheter, and heart monitor. I was wearing pink silk pajamas. They weren't mine and they fit just a little too small. It didn't matter it was just nice to know that someone had taken the time to put clothes on me. I sat myself up just a bit. There was so much pain I didn't really want to move much farther. The room was very contemporary. Most of the walls were glass but the rest that were painted were a slight off white eggshell color. Which matched well with the wooden floor and accent pieces. The room was large and it had to be about midday in the gray Washington state.

It was only about a minute before a woman came into the room. She had beautiful auburn hair that hung below her shoulders. Her lips were full and her eyes had a turned down doe appearance to them. Her eyes struck me as strange though beautiful, but strange. They were a dark honey color. I had never seen such a color. She had to be wearing contacts.

"You are finally awake!" She cried softly. Her voice was soothing and motherly and her smile was soft.

"Where exactly am I?" I asked hoping not to be rude but at the same time I wasn't sure if really I did want to be.

"You are in my home. My husband Dr Carlisle Cullen has been caring for you and we've all been your Nurses. My name is Esme."

I soaked this in for a moment and then just as quickly as she said her name a few others filled into the room.

"This is Jasper." Esme said. He stood farthest away from me and looked slightly uncomfortable. He was the second person with blonde hair I had seen at the beach. His curls were unruly but the were cute on him. His lips were large and his nose was slightly upturned with a round tip. He was super handsome. As all the people were in front of me. All of the people in the room had varying shades of honey for their eyes. It was strange to me to see this. I pulled the blanket just a little farther up my body. As soon as I began to feel uncomfortable, it was if something clicked in my brain that told me to calm myself and I did.

I shook my head a little to clear it. "You were at the beach." I said to Jasper

"Yes mam I was." He said with the cutest hint of a southern drawl. I wanted to tell him thank you but I really wasn't sure what for.

"This is Emmet." Esme said. The one next to Jasper was Gorgeous as well. He had a short hair cut and his hair was dark brown almost black. He was big and looked as if he worked out often. His features were strong but his lips were smaller than Jaspers, they almost gave him a childlike appearance. He grinned wide.

"What's up?" He said.

"I really don't know. You tell me." I said. I was beginning to feel really suspicious. Had I stepped into another world when I went to the beach. How far had I really driven?

"And this is Alice." Esme said.

"Hello." Said the woman with a hairstyle that could only be described as pixie like. Her brown hair was to her ears and the ends were flipped up. She was cheerful, too cheerful for me. But she was so cute. Her nose was small and upturned and her lips were perfectly shaped though a little thin. She looked like a fairy, if only she had wings. She sat on the bed next to me.

"Things are going to be fine." Alice said to me touching my forearm. Even through the material I could feel her cold hands. I jerked my arm away being reminded of the men that had attacked me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said legitimately surprised.

I stammered my thoughts at the beach. "You just reminded me of...." I trailed off and looked down at my hands. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment. Do not cry I repeated in my head a few times. The tears in my eyes seemed to subside and I reopened them.

"Your hand was so cold it startled me." I said with half a smile

"We're all that way." She said. "It's just the way we are."

Jasper cleared his throat and rocked back on his heels. "Alice let Carlisle do the explaining."

"Jasper I know what's going to happen."

I was so confused. Jasper sighed.

"Well Alice and I will be leaving you alone now. See you later." Jasper said somewhat annoyed with Alice.

"Bye." Alice said too cheerfully. Jasper and Alice took hands and left the room.

"Catch you later." Emmet said. "I have to beat Jasper at a game we're playing."

I raised a few fingers waving goodbye and nodded my head. Letting out a breath I looked at Esme who was shaking her head gently.

"Those kids." She said. "So you're name is Samantha?"

"Yes or Sam. Whatever I answer to it all." I couldn't wait for her to explain any longer. "What exactly is going on?"

"We found you at the beach with those nasty men, we fought them off and brought you here."

"Why here though, why not a hospital?"

She sighed deeply. "Would it be too much to ask to let you rest a while longer and then explain everything to you?"

I thought about it for a moment. Why in the world did she want to wait?

"I would just rather my husband explain it all to you." She said.

"Umm okay." I responded. Still a million questions floated through my brain.

"There are clean clothes for you in the bathroom. Alice said everything would fit you. What do you like to eat? We will have it prepared when you are ready."

My stomach was twisted in knots I hadn't really thought about eating.

"I'm not too picky." I replied. "Don't go to any trouble for me."

"The shower is in through the door there." She pointed to a door to the right of the bed. "You're welcome to use it. Be careful of your stitches."

"Stitches?!" I asked

Esme reached out and smoothed some of my hair. Even not touching my skin I could feel the cool coming from her hand.

"Those men, they were horrible to you weren't they dear?"

I sighed and my eyes blinked rapidly fighting away tears.


	5. He sniffed me 5

**Maybe someday I'll own Twilight. HAH!**

**He sniffed me!**

After Esme unhooked everything that was plugged it to me I made my way to the bathroom. From head to toe everything hurt. I actually had to have stitches from those jerks not giving me any sympathy whatsoever. He had ripped the skin.

There were only a few stitches but I had to be careful going to the bathroom. Esme told me that upon Carlisle's exam he saw there were small tears in my uterus that also cause some bleeding. Besides that when I stepped into the bathroom I saw myself for the first time. Stepping out of the pajamas I looked over every inch of my body. The bite marks throbbed and were the worst marks I had ever seen on human skin. They were closed with butterfly bandages. My wrists were black and blue as were parts of my breasts. Hickeys were all over that almost looked like small bite marks or actual patches of blood. There wasn't too much bruising, the men really hadn't had to do much to hold me down they were so strong. My face was only slightly bruised on my left cheek and I wasn't even sure what that was from. There were dark circles under my eyes like I had never seen before. I prayed that I wouldn't see anyone I knew for a while.

I stepped into the shower allowing it to burn my skin. I scrubbed every inch of my skin that I could without hurting myself more. The shampoos and body wash that were in the bathroom smelled of vanilla and strawberries it was heavenly and relaxing.

My head swam with questions as I allowed the hot water to pour over me. I cried in the shower feeling as though the tears fell as fast as the water. With my stomach in knots it wasn't long when through my crying fit I threw up in the shower which only made me feel more sorry for myself. There wasn'y much to hurl though and it quickly went down the drain.

After nearly an hour when the water started to cool off there was a knock at the door.

"Samantha? Are you okay?" I heard

"Esme?"

"Yes dear?" She replied

"I'm...I'm fine." I replied. I stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel to wrap around my head and a towel for my body. I opened the bathroom door and forced a smile on my face.

"Oh dear would you like something to relax you? Help you sleep perhaps?"

It was that obvious? I let out a long sigh. "Um... I was wondering about something to eat though. Do you have toast perhaps? Or something light. Scrambled eggs. I can eat them from the microwave."

She smiled her warm motherly smile. "Eggs and toast it is." She said cheerfully. "We'll get you fixed right up." She said and winked at me before turning and leaving me to dress.

If my head wasn't in the current state that it was I would have smiled. I cursed myself for forgetting to thank her. I rushed as fast as my sore body could allow if she was going to cook for me I was going to help. I pulled on the clothing which did fit perfectly and were perfect. Blue jeans and a white baby doll style T-shirt. They even left me socks. Great I hated bare feet. I walked out of the room and saw a big staircase leading downstairs. Assuming the kitchen was there I headed that way.

Jasper was heading up the stairs as I reached the top.

"Excuse me." He said. I stepped aside knowing I would take a lot longer than he would. As he walked passed I heard a slight sound like he had just sniffed me. I spun around looking at his back.

"Did you just....sniff me?" I asked

He turned with deliberate hesitation. His eyes were wide and felt that same calming sensation. I touched my head wondering if it was me but it kept happening when he was around.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked taking a step closer to him accusingly.

"Nothing you're just getting dizzy. You know sometimes that can have a feeling of becoming calm."

My eyes narrowed. "I never said I was calm or calming down."

At this point he actually looked frightened of me. He shook his head. His wide amber eyes stared back at me.

"Emmett." He called panic in his voice. "Samantha needs help going downstairs."

"I didn't ask for help." I said scrunching my nose at him. Feeling as though I was failing I turned away from him. Emmett was right behind me.

"Hey." He said with a grin.

"What the..." I paused. "If you people weren't so effing nice I would seriously be running out of the house screaming right now."

Emmett grinned and looked at Jasper. He picked me up in his arms and carried me like a baby. He had no trouble at all. With ease he gingerly held me in his arms. If it weren't for some of my muscles flexing there would've been no pain at all.

As he whisked me down the stairs I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his cold chest. He was going to drop me or topple over at any minute, he had to I certainly wasn't that light. We made it to the bottom but he still didn't put me down. He took me to the kitchen where Esme laughed as we entered. I peeked when I heard her laughter. Emmett set me down gently and perfectly on to a barstool that was at the center Island of their huge kitchen.

"I see you made it." She said.

I could feel a slight blush. "Yes. Thank you Emmett." I said and allowed myself to smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters aren't mine wish they were! Lots a love to Stephenie**

**The Werewolf is a Virgin!**

It wasn't long before a plate of toast, eggs, jelly, and bacon were laid in front of me. I tried as hard as I could to eat slow but it wasn't easy. My stomach seemed to growl with every anticipation of the next bite. Esme watched me eat only warning me once to take it slow. I couldn't really help myself for that matter. The food was delicious. At one point Esme left the room and brought out my shoes. She explained to me that they had washed them for me. I was grateful. When I finished eating I pulled on my green chucks that were steadily getting worn. They were my favorite pair and I wasn't sure what I would do without them.

After breakfast I had looked out the window and noticed it seemed to be quite lovely outside and I needed to go out and get my phone to let everyone I was okay anyway. Esme let me borrow a dark green sweatshirt that was Jaspers. I could tell by the scent. Each of the people I had met had a distinct and wonderful smell to them. I couldn't help myself as I smelled the sweatshirt thinking of how Jasper had sniffed me as I walked passed him. Maybe he felt the same about my smell. It was intoxicating. The others warned me not to go far and I didn't really want to. Everything ached so badly.

My jeep was the only vehicle parked in front of the house. It was unlocked and my keys phone and wallet were on the front seat. I picked up my phone. It was dead. I hopped in the jeep and plugged in the phone to the cigarette lighter. I turned the jeep on just enough so the battery would charge and left the jeep. There was a pond a short walk from the house. I made my way to it feeling wobbly from each step. I was just in so much pain but the pond was so inviting. When I reached the short dock I felt proud of myself and I sat down on the edge. I tried not to let my brain recall what had happened to me. But those men's faces bore into my brain. I squeezed my eyes shut and heard a noise in the woods. I turned around quickly and saw a shirtless tall man come running out of the woods. Now What?!

Standing as quickly as I could I was ready to be on some type of defense.

The man came to an abrupt halt. I could've swore he actually skidded in his bare feet.

"You're awake!" He cried. "I thought so, I could smell the food a mile...well or more." He said smugly.

He was gorgeous. I thought if there was ever love at first sight I had seen it. His dark jet black hair hung to his chin. He was tall and muscular. On his toned body he nearly had a ten pack. He was tanned and I could see from his dark hair and high cheek bones he had to be Indian. His smiled flashed brightly and I melted. What the hell was wrong with me? he wore tan camo shorts that hung low on his hip bones. Any lower and I was sure to see his....

"Oh God." I breathed out loud. "Um.. who are you?"

"Jacob, or Jake. Bella usually calls me Jake." He replied. His long legs came towards me with strides longer than most peoples height. He was barefoot and I found that odd seeing him just come running from the woods. He extended his hand as he approached me.

"It's nice to finally meet you well fully awake that is. You are fully awake aren't you?" He said noticing me in a trance. We shook hands quickly. His hand had to be three times the size of my own.

"Uh..." I put my hand over my eyes shutting them tightly and slowly dropped my hand. "I think I am. This is all so weird." I shook my head and opened my eyes.

"It is....huh.... to think Vampires and Werewolves. I thought it was just for the movies."

What did he just say? I must be dreaming. Did I pass out on the dock? Instinctively I looked down at the dock to see if perhaps my body was laying there.

"What?" I asked.

"You know the Cullen's Vampires, I'm a were wolf. We saved you that night. You know the wolves?"

I shook my head again. My eyes were wide open this time. This was so confusing. I could feel my body aching so I recognized pain so I knew I must be awake and wouldn't have to pinch myself.

Then it hit Jacob like a ton of bricks.

"Oh man." He said slapping his hands together. "They haven't told you yet. Let me show you but I have to take off my shorts. I'll cover my junk. You cool with that?"

"What....Whatever I'm in outer space anyway I think." I threw my hands up. "What kind of pills did they give me." I muttered under my breath. Jacob heard me and he laughed. He turned around taking quite a few steps away.

"Okay close your eyes for a sec." He said with a smile. "no peaking unless you want to."

He gave me a quick wink and I covered my eyes. I sure did want to peek. This was my dream why couldn't I look? It took two seconds for him to say okay. I removed my hand and there he stood with both hands I repeat both hands covering himself. I nearly choked.

"You ready?" He asked

"Whatever." I replied and at that moment the front door of the house flew open and the Cullen's were on the lawn.

"Jacob don't you do it!" Esme yelled in her motherly voice.

"How did you? You guys were there and....."

What had just happened? Taking my eyes away from the Cullen's and to the smiling Jacob. It was like his skin exploded in all sorts of shapes and ways and out came a wolf. A very large wolf.

"Holy...shit." I said.

"Jacob you fucking idiot." Jasper roared and I could've sworn I heard the wolf laugh.

"Oh Jake we hadn't explained everything to her yet. We were waiting for Carlisle." Esme chided him.

"You dumb mutt." Emmett said.

The Jacob/Wolf released a low growl. The wolf trotted towards me. I looked at the water. This was frightening but at the same time I knew I was dreaming. I had to be, this was too unreal. My body shook as the Jacob/wolf stepped onto the dock with me.

"Jacob you're scaring her." Jasper said and I had that same feeling again that I know he had to be doing to me somehow.

"Don't do that Dammit!" I yelled at him. Emmett laughed. My voice was more weak than I wanted it to be but from the change I felt in my swimming head he stopped.

Alice joined us on the dock.

"Come here Jake." She said

He stopped and turned back to where she was now standing. He turned sitting down next to her but still looking at me. She placed a hand on his head and scratched his head.

"He stinks to us but we love him. Even though he is an idiot." She said and pushed his nuzzle playfully. The wolf rolled his eyes and I had enough.

"That's it." I said. "I'm leaving. This is the weirdest dream I've ever been apart of and I can't take it anymore. You're putting spells on me." I said pointing my finger as Jasper. "You're stronger than a freaking Ox and you're a freaking werewolf. What do you do?" I asked Alice.

"Oh I have visions, I see the future." She stated.

"Oh fuck." I said and stalked off towards my jeep. Not really stalking my body wouldn't allow it.

"Jacob Black you're a moron." Alice's voice said behind me scolding Jacob.

I got into my Jeep and to my dismay before I could even turn the jeep on. Three other people were climbing in the jeep.

"What the hell are ya'll doing?" I yelled.

"Please go to the hospital." Esme asked. "Carlisle is there he will explain everything to you or wait we will sort this all out for you when he gets here. Please I don't want you driving in the state you are in."

I sighed heavily and stared at the other two freaks for lack of another word I could think of at the time. They all looked serious, frightened and worried at the same time.

"Are you the Vampires Jacob was talking about?" I asked.

Esme looked down. "Don't worry about it." She said. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about." She was sincere when she looked at me with sad eyes.

"If I thought the blood suckers were going to hurt we wouldn't be here." I heard a voice say and jumped when I looked and saw the Humanish Jacob leaning on my opened door.

I forced myself to calm down.

"Okay till the doctor gets here." I said.

Grabbing my phone I headed to the room I had waken up in. I began to text message people to let them know my whereabouts. A little while later Esme came in with a glass of water and two pills. She explained that they were for pain and one pill was for now and the other was for later. She was so kind. Never in my life had I met anyone as loving as she. Vampires and Werewolves. What in this world was going on? My head raced out of control. I took one of the pills hoping it would make me sleepy and it did. I curled under the covers in the bed and drifted off to sleep filled nightmares.

Over and over again I was raped by the men in the dreams. It was like reliving it all over again. The dreams ended differently each time whether it be a vampire finishing me off or a wolf or both of them together. My last dream I woke with such a start I was screaming. I stumbled out of the bed and fell to the floor caught up in the blankets. The door was flung open and the men were standing in the door way. On my hands and knees I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The pain pill altered my thoughts slightly and caused things to seem to slightly slow down. Emmett and Jacob were both at my side. One took one arm and the other took the other arm. The contrast in there touch was noticeable. Emmett's touch was cold on my skin while Jacobs was hot. His hand felt good on my aching body.

They lifted me onto the bed with ease. I closed my eyes and tears fell over my cheeks. Jacob sat on the bed next to me. He rubbed my back gently.

"I saw those men attack you." He said softly. "It was not something I'll soon erase from my memory but we got one of them and he'll never bother you again."

In my dreams I thought. Literally. They would always be in my dreams their cold bodies pounding into my soft skin. The biting. I couldn't take it away it would never go away. I preventing myself from sobbing. I covered my face and felt my body shaking the whole bed. I could smell them and feel them touching me. Their cold hands all over my body.

"I need..." I paused between a shaky breath. "I gotta get in the shower." I stood slowly the memory rushed to my head and another sob grappled my body. I fell to my knees and began sobbing. Jasper was in front of me quickly. His cold hands took mine and held them away from my face. I turned away from him so he wouldn't see my face as I cried.

"Please let me help you." He begged. "I can feel it as you can. This is awful. Please? I can calm you some if you let me? I've never seen anyone fight me like you"

I nodded and immediately felt the slight dizziness he had sent to me before.

"You have to let me." He said. "It's going to be alright. Just let it calm you." He said and put his cold hand on my burning face. His touch though cold felt soothing. I let him in and felt as if I didn't need to cry anymore. I was still upset. The ache in my heart was there but I was more in control of my emotions.

I leaned to hugged Jasper and he jumped back nearly allowing me to fall face forward in the floor but Emmett caught me.

"Esme may not be happy me telling you this but Jasper is new. He is not as immune to blood as we are." He explained. The pained look on Jaspers face let me understand what Emmett had said. I nodded and stood with Emmett's assistance.

The shower was all I needed. It was easy to cry in the shower. Easy to let the emotions roam. I pulled myself together this time though and didn't allow myself to throw up though breakfast was threatening me. I took less time in the shower and got out. I grabbed a robe that was hanging behind the door. Wrapping it around me I headed out to the bedroom and back out into the hallway. I called for Esme and Jacob came running up the stairs. He had clothes in his hands. I pulled the robe together a little more.

"She left this for you. I wasn't sure when to bring them up." Jacob said.

"Thanks." I replied. He smiled. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder across his large chest.

"Don't you ever wear clothes?" I asked.

"Uh...this is stretching it now. I usually wear sweat shorts. In case I change over."

"Oh. So what this is like dressing up for you."

"Exactly." His deep sexy voice resonated through the hallway.

"I'm going to get dressed." I said and slinked into the bedroom shutting the door. I changed into the new clean clothes that had been brought to me. This time it was a black T shirt and blue jeans. Everything smelled wonderful. I pulled the green sweatshirt pack on as it was a bit cool in the house. Before leaving the bedroom I brushed my damp hair. I stepped out into the hallway and Jacob was right where I had left him.

"You don't have X-ray vision do you?" I asked hoping he would say no.

He laughed and answered me quickly. "I wish." he said and eyed me up and down. I didn't take it offensively. He was so attractive if my body wasn't it the state it was it would take all I had not to jump him myself.

"You doing alright?" He asked. "You were pretty upset a while ago."

"I'm okay." I replied wringing my hands together. "No worse than to be expected I guess."

He grabbed my hands into his own warm hands. They were so large but he was so gentle.

"You can be yourself. Be honest. One of the bloodsuckers can read minds anyway so just say what you want to say or need to say."

"Read minds huh?."

"Yeah he's the red headed one. He's with Bella and they have a daughter Nessie. Then there's the bitch Rose, I think that's her "power". They all went shopping today. Nessie's growing and its time to redecorate."

My head really wasn't allowing me to concentrate on his words. All I could think about was how warm his skin was. He hadn't let go of my hands yet but they were slowly slipping away. At once I grabbed his hands and squeezed them. I stared at them intently. I didn't know what to do but I didn't want him to let me go.

"You're so warm." I said. Tears stung my eyes thinking about how cold I had been since the cold men had laid their hands on me. I shivered from the contrast in the cold and heat. I closed my eyes and leaned into him resting the side of my face against his bare hot chest. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hesitated but returned the hug and held me lightly rubbing my back. He literally felt like a heating pad against my whole body and it felt so good to the tight and sore muscles. I didn't want to let go of him or for him to let go of me. Running my fingers through my hair he spoke.

"Listen I uh......This is great but you're hot! and I can't hold on to you like this without thinking...."

I Jumped back from him aghast at his words.

"are you kidding me?" I asked

"I'm sorry." He said. "I've just.. its just..." He looked around and I didn't let him finish. I turned and went back into the bedroom. Slamming the door in his face. But he opened it.

"Get out of here!" I shouted.

I stalked away from him and sat down in a chair near the window. I was almost dark outside. I stared forcing my eyes to look away from the man who had insulted me.

"I meant no harm." He said. "I wouldn't save you from those pieces of shit and then turn and do it myself that's ridiculous."

I glared and him and turned back to the window. He stood up his tall frame towering above me. He leaned placing each of his hands on the arm of the chair with deliberation. Jacobs face was close to mine but I continued to look away. His breath was in my ear and I wasn't enjoying being that close to this man. I put my hands out to push him away from me.

"Listen." He whispered. "It's very hard for me to be that close to a women. I'm a virgin. It's difficult and hard, quite literally."

I pulled my hands away from him and crossed them over my chest. I wanted to pout. I wanted to be mad. But there was this stunning and innocent creature in front of me who was a virgin. I couldn't believe it and I smiled and then I had to put my hand over my face to try to hide the smile.

"You're laughing at me." He accused with a grin.

"No." I said and a giggle escaped my lips.

"This is why I whispered it so I wouldn't have to hear it from those jerks and you're sitting here laughing at me."

More giggles escaped and turned and buried my face in the chair. I heard him chuckle.

"I'm totally insulted." He said over acting.

I moved my hand and looked at him sideways. Not wanting him to see the full laughter in my face.

"it's just unbelievable okay?" I said. "You're just his huge...." I paused thinking to myself I should hold back, I shouldn't say everything that's on my mind. "You're like the epitome of tall dark and handsome"

He raised one dark eyebrow and the corner of his full lips followed.

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked

"No!"

"Samantha's got a cruuuush!" he sang.

It was my turn to be embarrassed. Blood filled my cheeks and I laughed at him. His smiled faded some and he put his hand on his muscle filled stomach.

"I am starving! You hungry?" He asked

I sighed "Uh maybe a little." I really didn't feel like eating but it would be good for me to have something on my stomach. I followed him downstairs and witnessed the lives of a werewolf and a family of vampires which turned out to be very entertaining.


End file.
